By The Angel’s Broken Wings
by SkyTate
Summary: Long time ago, in a beautiful castle, prince Bridge keep having strange dreams. He thinks that they will bring only destruction, but nobody is gonna believe him……
1. Prologue

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **By The Angel's Broken Wings

**Summary: **Long time ago, in a beautiful castle, prince Bridge keep having strange dreams. He thinks that they will bring only destruction, but nobody is gonna believe him……

**Note: **this is the fanfiction I will start after "you won't be the one that got away". let me know what you think!

* * *

_**Prologue**_

The land was a fairly peaceful place, but only if you were looking from the castle windows out. Everyone seemed happy from that small image, the people in their villages, the forests so beautiful, and the world under control of the beautiful queen. But, in the back of Bridge's mind, he could see a coming destruction, and no one believed him.

He was a prince, and the youngest in the family. His older sister was the beautiful Syd, and when their mother passed, she would take the throne. Usually it was the male who took the throne regardless of age, but they didn't feel that he would be ready for it. They also feared an even greater power they felt the boy possessed.

The queen did not like any with magic powers, so she had anyone who possessed such things killed. She said it was because they could pose as a threat to their fellow villagers, but others felt it was because she was jealous. Her family line had no magic what so ever.

Bridge, though, had reoccurring dreams about the world's destruction due to the hands of a young girl. And because he didn't feel needed around his home, being the castle, he takes off in search of the young girl.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **By The Angel's Broken Wings

**Summary: **Long time ago, in a beautiful castle, prince Bridge keep having strange dreams. He thinks that they will bring only destruction, but nobody is gonna believe him……

* * *

_**Chapter One**_

She was standing before him. That beautiful girl with the eyes that dissolved into the nothing behind her. She stood with poise, her head titled towards the sky, and one and reaching out towards him. It was almost an invitation, but at times seemed like a gesture for help.

This girl was the thing he feared the most, but at the same time, he desired her. She was a mystery that captivated him each time he closed his eyes. That vision of the beautiful girl, her faded eyes framed in scattered bangs. She never spoke, and sometimes never moved.

It was almost as if there was a stature beckoning him. "Bridge," he could hear someone call, and the walls around him began to cave in. The desolate place they were once surrounded in became a violent red sky, the black boulders falling inward.

The space became smaller and smaller, and his delicate vision of destruction began to faded away. The once beautiful girl he saw before him was now letting off an evil smirk as she withdrew her hand, letting him fall. Suddenly, he felt smothered and closed in by the also falling rocks. "Bridge," the calling rang again, and her shot open his eyes.

Unfortunately, the smothering was just his sister shoving one of his over sized pillows in his face. "Bridge, did you hear me?" she grumbled, taking the pillow away from him. He gazed around with distracted eyes, seeming almost confused by his usually familiar surroundings. "You slept in."

He stared up at his beautiful sister, seeing her discontent face through her curly locks. "Bridge, are you listening to me?" Syd murmured, then throwing the pillow to the floor. She crossed her arms beneath her chest, delivering him a stern look. "Alright… fine. Don't answer me."

She turned towards the door, her gown twirling at her heels, and made her way out of the room, slamming the door harshly behind her. Sitting up, he threw the covers from his body and rested his feet on the soft rug below his bed. "That girl," he murmured, remembering the distant woman in his dream.

He shook his head, running his hand through his messy hair. "What time is it…?" he then thought, standing up to head over to his over size closet. His closet held over hundreds of outfits, at least ninety percent of them he never wore. He would take a normal pair of pants and an over sized shirt to any of the frills and lace royalty had him wearing.

Instead of getting dress, he decided to wandered around the castle in his pajamas, or as everyone else there called it, his underwear. It was just a pair of velvet blue pants that were a little big around his waist, and an unbuttoned satin white shirt. Everyone around the castle got used to his rebel antics, but it's not like visitors came all that often.

He rested his hand on the banister of the long golden steps, carefully stepping down each one. He was still in a bit of a tizzy over his dream, not to mention half asleep from it, too. "That's the third time this week… it just keeps getting worse an worse."

Recently, Bridge had been having strange dreams that always had the same young girl in it. She was distant, and he could hardly ever see her figure. But at the same time, he knew she was beautiful. She needed help, he also felt. She was calling out, and no one would answer, and most of the time, no one would hear.

And right before he would wake up, the dream would take a dramatic change. Everything would become violent, and the beauty was taken away from the girl. In her place stood a smirking demon that promised to leave him behind in the worst scenario. "I really need to stop reading before I got bed," he thought, rubbing his sleepy green eyes.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **By The Angel's Broken Wings

**Summary: **Long time ago, in a beautiful castle, prince Bridge keep having strange dreams. He thinks that they will bring only destruction, but nobody is gonna believe him……

* * *

_**Chapter Two**_

Coming to the last step, he jumped to the glossy marble floor, making a sharp left towards the kitchen. He had already missed breakfast, and his stomach was aching with hunger. "Good morning, your highness," a maid murmured, masking her giggling mouth with her fingers. She then curtsied and continued down the hall, finding her fellow workers.

He nodded, glancing over his shoulder for a moment to watch her scurry down the hallway. "I hate that…" he thought to himself, knowing that it was the rule for all of them to call him by those proper names. He hated it, though, because he sometimes felt that he wasn't even royalty. He was just another part of a family picture that was repainted every year as time changed them.

Coming down the hall in a mad rush was his gorgeous sister, her dress training behind her as she shoved past him. "Good to see you're awake… mother wants to talk to us," she stated, stopping and turning around to harshly grab him by the arm.

He rolled his eyes, knowing that she really just wanted to speak with Syd. It just looked good to have Bridge standing there. He really wanted to go get something to eat, but followed his sister's orders because he knew better than to upset his mother.

They stepped into the large throne room, his bare feet shuffling against the soft red carpet. Sitting at the end was his beautiful mother, her long curly hair flowing over her shoulders. She had a displeased face as the two wandered in.

Syd bowed, forcing her brother to do the same. He felt that having to bow to his mother was ridiculous, but he did it anyway. "There's been a disturbance in one of the larger villages. Apparently, there was a girl with at the market place today."

"Did she hurt anyone…?" Syd murmured, immediately heading towards the window to gaze outside. Beyond the castle walls lay the most busy place of their land: the main village where the higher class of people lived. That's why they lived so close to the castle.

Her mother shook her head, her fingers clenching the arms of the throne. "Though, she was caught using her magic to steal."

"Steal what…?" her daughter questioned again, pressing her fingertips against the glossy window. Bridge averted his attention, beginning to make his way out of the room.

His mother gave him an evil eye before he could make it out, and he simply stood before Syd to stare out the window. He had never been outside the castle walls, which bored him to death.

Even if out there was a dangerous place, it seemed ever more exciting than living where he was. For crying out loud, he had been living in this cage for seventeen years. "According to the guards, she was using her magic to levitate food to herself. And then she ran… couldn't find her after that," the queen explained, leaning back with a heavy sigh.

Bridge shook his head, leaning his forehead against the window, breathing a light fog onto it. He drew a messy sketch on it before wiping it away with the side of his hand. "God forbid… a girl stole some food to feed her family," he murmured under his breath, receiving a glare from his older sister.

"There was also traces magic after a fire burned down a small home. Luckily, no one was inside at the time," she then stated, watching her son gaze over with curious eyes.

He hated hearing that someone was in danger, and knew that for the most part, there was nothing he could do to stop it. Hearing this suddenly reminded him of the girl in his dream. "Mother," he began once she was finished with her statement. "I had a weird dream…"

She lifted her head, staring at him with unsure eyes. He had told her this before, but she told him to forget such silly things as dreams. "There was a woman and…"

"She was beautiful! The most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Then the world blew up," Syd ranted, crossing her arms beneath her bosom. "We've heard it before. Maybe you wouldn't dream like that if you didn't sleep in."

Her mother nodded, seeming to agree with the previous statement. Bridge simply lowered his head with an unheard sigh, knowing that it was useless talking to them. Even if he had dreamt that Syd was killed in her sleep, they wouldn't take action. Actually, they probably would figuring they favored her so much.

He turned around and stormed out of the room, not caring if he seemed like an immature child. He was sick of being ignored, and he was also starving. "I need food," he stated to himself, making his way into the kitchen. Inside was a young black woman, smiling as she sang a song to herself.

She was always very cheerful when working, even if she was scrubbing the burnt fat from pots. "Hey, Bridge," she stated with an eager grin, continuing her song as she scooted about the kitchen. She pulled her dark hair behind her ears, setting her broom against the counter.

He nodded, murmuring a soft, "Good morning, Katie…" Leaning over the counter, he stared at the leftovers from breakfast, feeling even hungrier than usual.

"Is there anything I can make you…? Or just the usual…?" she murmured, also leaning over the counter. She had yet to clean off the counter, too busy with sweeping the floor to do so. The maids never helped, either, because they were all running around the castle, busy with other chores.


	4. Chapter 3

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **By The Angel's Broken Wings

**Summary: **Long time ago, in a beautiful castle, prince Bridge keep having strange dreams. He thinks that they will bring only destruction, but nobody is gonna believe him……

* * *

_**Chapter Three**_

Bridge simply nodded, and Katie knew exactly what he wanted. He always came into the kitchen, and had become extremely fond of her chocolate cake, which she seemed to make often for anyone who would eat it.

Usually it was just him and her, figuring he visited her in there often to keep her company while she cleaned. Also so he could steal samples of their dinner. "I had that dream again," he stated after swallowing the chunk of cake he had finished chewing.

She stared down onto her plate, cutting her piece of cake into sections, scattering them all over the fine glass. "Same thing happened…?" she murmured, shoving a piece into her mouth. She set her fork down on her plate, waiting for his answer.

"Same thing… I'm thinking that it might mean something." He leaned back in his stool, but careful that he didn't stumble over. That was the last thing he wanted to do. Fall and make a bigger mess for the young woman to clean up. "Or maybe I'm just thinking too much."

"I'll say… for once you didn't eat that piece in less than a second. Are you sick?" she giggled, leaning over to press the back of her hand against his forehead. He playfully fanned it away, leaning back a bit further. "But seriously… what could it mean?"

He hunched over the counter, resting his chin in his hands, propping himself up by his elbows. Staring down at his cake, he quickly grabbed a quick bite before mumbling, "My mother said they found another girl with magic…"

Katie frowned, tapping the end of her fork lightly against the wooden counter. "Poor girl… they didn't capture her, did they…?"

"Nope. She got a way, luckily. But, then they said a home burned down right after she got away. They think she had something to do with it." He grunted lightly, wiping his face with one hand after letting out a heavy sigh. "Something big is going to happen and my mother won't listen."

The woman nodded quietly, starting down at her plate. She had already eaten half her piece, where Bridge had unusually eaten almost nothing of his. "Did you try telling Syd? Maybe Syd can relay the-"

"Did that… she just mocked me," he said with a hint of sadness. He remembered when they were little and his big sister would protect and stick up for him all the time. Now, it seemed her royal status had gone to her head and that she was already going a bit power crazy.

Katie reached out and gently cupped his face in her hand for a moment. "If it makes you feel any better, I believe you…" She dropped her hand back to the table as he revealed a small smile, knowing that the girl was honest. She was like the big sister he lost when Syd became big headed. Plus, he made her cake, which made her awesome in his book.

"It does," he admitted before taking a big bite of his cake. "I think I'm going to go outside for a little bit, though." He stood up and grabbed his plate, heading over towards the large sink. It was already filled with soapy water and dirty dishes.

And just because he didn't want to give her more work than she already had, he cleaned off his plate and a few extras that were soaking in the sink. With that, he bid her farewell and headed outside towards the beautiful garden. They ended just at the castle walls where he could peek out to something he would never be able to reach.

The village.


	5. Chapter 4

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **By The Angel's Broken Wings

**Summary: **Long time ago, in a beautiful castle, prince Bridge keep having strange dreams. He thinks that they will bring only destruction, but nobody is gonna believe him……

* * *

_**Chapter Four**_

Bridge wandered through the bushes of flowers, staring out of the few barred windows leading out towards the village. He could see people through there, and they were always the people he wished to meet. He felt he had much more in common with them than his own family.

Sitting down against the wall, he sighed and leaned his head back so that it was pressing against the stone. Beside him was a barred gate which viewed out to a beautiful clearing in the forest. Often he had thoughts of running away, and this was the gate he wanted to use to escape.

Of course, then he wasn't sure where he would go after that. Just wherever he could to get away from this place. While he thought about his many plans of escape, a small hand suddenly reached for the bars, looking as though it were reaching for one of the flowers.

He stared at the hand for a moment, noticing it was attempting to grab one of the roses from the bush in front of him. It managed to grab a hold of one, but shot back one it was pricked by a thorn. He reached forward and carefully broke off a rose from the bush, turning to the gate to give it to whoever it was.

Behind the bars was a beautiful young girl, her wispy bangs hanging in her face. She was kneeling down, staring up at him with dark and content eyes. He stuck his hand through the bars, offering the flower as a sign of peace. "Come here," said a man behind her, dark curls hanging to his shoulders.

The girl immediately snatched the flower from his hand and scurried off towards her companion, the both of them disappearing into that clearing in the forest. Bridge sighed and slumped back against the wall. "Take me with you," he thought, noticing the cut he had gotten after she yanked the rose from him.

It only bled for a moment, but he got up to clean it up anyway. The image of the small girl flashed in his mind. She looked so familiar, sitting there staring up at him. "Where have I seen her…?" he thought, knowing that she had to have been a guest to the castle at some time.

But, by the way she was dressed, the guards wouldn't even give her a chance to step foot on the castle grounds. She was dressed in a dirty, brown gown that was slightly shredded at the bottom. Her face was also dirty, but her beautiful eyes shone trough it all.

"Where have I seen her?" he thought again upon entering the castle doors, passing up the throne room. He could hear his sister chattering in there, and his curiosity killed him to take a listen. Standing beside the door, he cracked it open slightly to get a better listen.

"I don't know. He keep rambling about his dreams," Syd murmured, her tone sounding completely worried. Although she wasn't the nicest person when he was around, she still loved her brother to death. And when sometime upset him, it hit her as well.

He was ready to peek inside, but knew that it was only his sister and mother in there. No use seeing them talking, figuring they spoke loud enough that he could hear. "Your brother scares me sometimes," his mother admitted as he dropped his jaw, feeling slightly hurt by her comment. "I'm afraid that he might have magic of some sort."

That possibility never came into his mind. Maybe since his mother drilled into his head that their family had no magic what so ever. Of course, Syd and Bridge had two different father's, so it could have been true. "His father was always a bit strange… And these reoccurring dreams could come from some source of power within him."

A sudden fear struck him. "Would mom kill me if I had magic?"

Apparently, Syd was thinking the same thing. "But, if he did, you wouldn't kill him, right mother…?"

"Of course not." He let out a relieved sigh, holding his hand over his heart. That was the last way he wanted to die. He was more hoping he would die old after he had a wonderful life with a perfect family. Not because he had magic in him.

Not wanting to hear anymore about it, he slowly crept away from the door and headed back towards the kitchen to talk more with Katie. Opening the doors, he found her scooting around the kitchen again, singing while she put away dishes. "Did you have fun outside?" she murmured upon seeing him wander in.

"I saw a girl out there…"

"What, in the flowers?" she laughed, noticing him staring at his finger. She saw the small cut and immediately when to find something to clean it with.

He shook his head, watching her scurrying about the room, then throwing a wet wash cloth in his direction. He wiped off the dried up blood, throwing the rag back into the sink. "No, she was outside the fence. She tried to get a flower, so I gave her one, but then she took off."

"What did she look like…?"

He thought for a moment, just about ready to describe her, when suddenly it hit him. "She looked like the girl in my dream. Almost exactly like her!'


	6. Chapter 5

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **By The Angel's Broken Wings

**Summary: **Long time ago, in a beautiful castle, prince Bridge keep having strange dreams. He thinks that they will bring only destruction, but nobody is gonna believe him……

* * *

_**Chapter Five**_

The young woman gave him an amazed look, surprised that he had seen the girl. "Coincidence…" she murmured, tapping her index finger against her chin. She headed for the sink, finishing up the dishes that were still inside. "Would you like to give me a hand?" she then requested, digging a soggy dish towel from the soapy water's depths.

He nodded and wandered over, taking the towel and beginning to scrub off the remains of food. Royalty or not, he wasn't about to watch her clean off all the plates that had been used for meals. He ate off of them, too, so he should be responsible for cleaning them off, no matter what his upbringing was. "What if she's really the girl that was in my dream…?"

"How would you know what she looked like, though?" the woman murmured as she shook off the water from one of the glass plates. She set it gently on the counter beside her, plunging her hands into the water for another one.

He took a deep breath after cleaning off one of the plates, stacking it on top of hers. "Maybe my dreams can tell the future…" he stated, as she immediately began laughing, thinking that he was joking. But when she found that he wasn't, she continued to hear him out. "I heard my mom mention that I might have magic."

Katie bit her lip, knowing how displeased the queen would get with the "charmed" ones. "She said that it could have come from my father. You knew him well… did he have magic?"

The woman did indeed know his father very well. He was just about the only person in the entire castle to give the time of day when she wasn't serving them meals. Anthony knew almost nothing about him because he passed away when the boy was just a toddler.

She took a deep breath, focusing on the dish beneath the water. "Did he, Katie…?"

Taking another deep breath, she murmured, "I'm not supposed to tell you this, but he did. And you've probably got some magic in you."

"Which is why I knew what this girl looked like! She is the girl in my dream!" he suddenly yelped, dropping the plate he was cleaning back into the sink. It clinked against the others, but not hard enough to break.

She shook her head with a slight chuckle, picking up his dropped plate, continuing to clean it for him. "Don't get so ahead of yourself… it was probably just a coincidence that they look similar. You told me the girl in the dream was distorted, anyway."

He sighed deeply, resting against the counter. "But, do you think my dream might predict something… what if there's some kind of destruction coming, and no one's going to believe me." Letting the wet rag slide into the sink, he sighed again while shaking his head. "I'm going to go back outside…"

She waved as he wandered away, thanking him for the help he gave while in there. He stepped out into the garden, seeing the barred gate that he sat beside earlier. The one the girl reached her hand through. He wandered over to it, hoping that he could see her again.

Getting to gaze at her a bit longer would help him at least prove to himself that it was the same girl. He leaned against the wall, sliding down the stone until he was sitting on his bottom. He had all day to wait for something, figuring he never had anything better to do until dinner.

It was very silent, except for the occasional chirp of a bird of the soft sound of the breeze. Suddenly, though, he could hear the voice of a young man. Turning to face the bars, he peeked through to find the same curly haired man from earlier.

He was speaking to someone who was out of his view, and then from out of no where, he created fire in his hand. Bridge's eyes went wide as he stared at the fire, having never seen anyone just create it out of thin air like that. The man held the fire for a moment, before tossing it out of the young prince's view.

He scooted over a bit so he could get a better look at what was going on. There was the girl, her beautiful black hair were shining under the sunlight. She easily evaded that ball of fire coming her way with a purple field of energy before herself. "She does have magic…" he murmured softly, suddenly seeing her gaze over.

He didn't duck out of the way, though, and continued to watch them. The girl stared back, dropping her force field as her hands fell to her side. The older man she was facing threw him a dirty glare, heading towards the clearing in the forest. "Ignore him," he stated harshly, and the young girl immediately scurried after her companion.

"Wait!" Bridge shouted, wanting to see the girl again. She continued to walk, though gazed over her shoulder for a brief second. Those eyes that he knew all too well flashed in his direction, and he felt a sudden pain in his heart.

He closed his eyes while trying to suppress the minor ache, opening them to find that she was gone.


	7. Chapter 6

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **By The Angel's Broken Wings

**Summary: **Long time ago, in a beautiful castle, prince Bridge keep having strange dreams. He thinks that they will bring only destruction, but nobody is gonna believe him……

* * *

_**Chapter Six**_

The young boy spent the rest of his day hanging out in the garden, hoping the girl would return. From what it looked like, the man with her could be a few thing. Guardian, big brother, or teacher. He seemed like he was training her to use her magic.

But then he thought to why they would do it so close to the castle, when the reason "charmed ones" were killed was because of the queen. Using magic before the castle was a death wish. Apparently, though, they were sneaky about it because they had not been caught.

His heart still burned, though not as bad as when she stared at him. It was like an arrow piercing him, and he figured it was her magic doing it. Though, she didn't seem like she wanted to hurt him. She looked as though she wanted help.

Later that night, he was preparing to go to bed. He had already eaten dinner and taken a bath, but a midnight snack didn't sound to good to him at the moment. He was suddenly feeling sick, and sleep felt like the only thing to cure it.

Before he laid down, though, there was a soft knock at the door. "Come in," he murmured, turning to find his sister's face peeking in. She bit her lip, sliding into the room.

"Sorry," she muttered, softly closing the door behind her. Once is was shut completely, she wandered over towards the bed, straightening out her slip gown for bed. He patted the space beside him, and she eagerly climbed onto the bed, resting her head back against the headboard.

Even though they were mean to each other, they still loved each other dearly. It was a sibling thing. "I was just not in a good mood this morning, so I kept snapping at you." She took a deep breath, puckering up her bottom lip for a moment. He sat up and scooted closer, immediately letting her rest her head against his shoulder.

He nodded briefly, waiting for her to continue explaining herself. There would be time she would come into his room just to get things off her shoulders. He felt like this was one of those times. "But, mother's got me going up the wall with so many things. She keeps telling me about the attacks on the villages, like I can go stop them if I chose to."

She shook her head lightly against his shoulder, staring across his slightly messy room. Even with maids running around constantly, his room remained messy. A lot of them also thought his little habits were adorable, so they didn't touch the things in his room. The maids all had a crush on Bridge, and he kind of wished they would just leave him alone. "She's just got such high standards for me, and I don't know if I can live up to them."

He gently wrapped his arm around her shoulder, giving her a light hug. "Don't then…"

"But then I won't be a good ruler," she murmured, feeling herself shiver a bit. Thought of being the queen soon scared her. She was going to be stepping into her mother's shoes, giving the commands. She didn't want to give the wrong one and have her entire kingdom falling to pieces.

With a sigh, he muttered, "Do you honestly like the way that mother does things?"

The girl thought for a moment before gazing around the room. "I mean, she kills innocent people. You know most of them are innocent. They can't all be using their magic for bad things," he reminded her, like she hadn't heard him say it before. "You don't want to be like mother… you're too kind for that… Except for when you're in a bad mood."

"I was also worried about you," she suddenly stated after her moment of silence. "Usually I don't get bugged by dreams, but you've been having this one over and over."

He thought back to the beautiful girl outside the garden gate. Her finger getting snagged on the flower. The force field of purple light that surrounded her. The glance she gave him right before disappearing. He was almost certain it was the girl from his dream, but if only he could ask her who she was. "Something's going to happen," he stated, suggesting his dream.

She sat up and looked him in the deep blue eyes, giving him a look of concern. "Nothing's going to happen…"

"Then why are you so concerned with me having the dream over and over?" he murmured, watching her step to the floor, lingering near the edge of the bed.

She ruffled his hair like he was a little boy, gently kissing him on the forehead. "Because it's all you talk about… I'm heading to bed. Good night." With that, she turned and wandered towards the door, gently opening it.

Once it was closed, Bridge flopped back in his bed. "So she doesn't believe me… This is ridiculous," he thought while making himself comfortable against the bed. Soon enough, he had fallen asleep, although he didn't want to.


	8. Chapter 7

**Author: **Skytate17

**Title: **By The Angel's Broken Wings

**Summary: **Long time ago, in a beautiful castle, prince Bridge keep having strange dreams. He thinks that they will bring only destruction, but nobody is gonna believe him……

* * *

_**Chapter Seven**_

There was a cool breeze sweeping past him, and he was once again standing in the peaceful area. It had no dimension, and he could hardly make out what was around him. Something about it, though, felt serene. It was a kind of safety he felt no where else.

Before him was that beautiful girl, but she was a bit clearer than usual. He could see her eyes through the mess of bangs, and they seemed to by crying. Once again, she was holding out her hand as a plea for help. His heart burned for the first time while all this happened.

Somewhere in the back of his unconscious mind, he knew he was dreaming again. But, something was different this time. His body ached as he reached out for her, specifically his heart and the markings across his back. There had always been a birth mark spread across his back. It oddly looked like wings, but he didn't think much of it until now.

She held out her hand still, waiting for him to grab onto it. She was in no real danger, though the urge to protect her continued to flow through her body. "Guardian angel," he murmured slowly, her eyes flashing with intensity.

His heart pounded, and with each beat sent him more pain. Something bad was approaching, just as it always did when he was about to wake up. "Help me…" she murmured, seeming helpless, though nothing at all was happening to her.

And just as he predicted, his dream took a dark turn. The serene walls around him began to crumble, and he only felt forced down by some unseen pressure.

The girl didn't change, though. She still stood with her arm outstretched, ready to catch him. It was completely unexpected, so he didn't reach out. But instead fell, hearing her shout, "I need your help!"

He landed softly on his bed, shooting up from it once he realized what was going on. Bridge gazed around his darkened bedroom, sweat covering his brown hairs. He gently wiped it away with a heavy sigh, the thoughts of his dream running through his head. "That girl needs help…" he thought, throwing his feet to the floor.

"That man could be hurting her," he murmured again, suddenly feeling completely concerned with her. Though he had only met her through dreams, this girl seemed so important to him. And if he didn't help her, something even more important would happen.

In his mind raced possible threats of destruction. "I have to… I… I need to get out of here," he then stated quietly to himself, resting his hands on the sill of the window, staring out into the dim lights of the village. More like the fires dwindling away. It had to be somewhere near two in the morning.

Rushing to his closet, he quickly changed into something more peasant like before taking off down the hallway. He was lacing up his boots as he did this, but didn't go too fast so they would make that much noise.

It was back out into the garden he went, staring at the barred fence. For once in his life, he felt brave enough to climb over. He knew something had always been waiting for him on the other side, and now that he had a good idea of what it was, he was very eager to find it.

He grabbed the top of the bars, attempting to catch grip with his foot. He slipped and his foot hit the ground. "Damnit," he murmured, trying to pull himself up with just his arms instead. Eventually he managed to get one foot over the bars, and then the other, landing on the other side. Except, he didn't land on his feet, but instead his bottom.

Standing up, he brushed himself off and got a good look at what it was like to be outside the castle. All he could see was the huge wall, except for the opening through the barred fence he had just climbed over. "This is going to be fun…" he thought, turning back towards the clearing in the forest.

He had no clue where he was going. He didn't know the names of any of the villages. And he had never met any of the people. Yet, his heart knew what it wanted and he wasn't going to stop until he found her.


	9. Chapter 8

**Author: **Skytate18

**Title: **By The Angel's Broken Wings

**Summary: **Long time ago, in a beautiful castle, prince Bridge keep having strange dreams. He thinks that they will bring only destruction, but nobody is gonna believe him……

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

The darkness was going to be around for the next few hours, but in the forest, it could have lasted longer than that. Bridge had equipped himself with nothing, except for his boots and bare hands. He was really hoping nothing would attack him, because even though he could defend himself, he didn't know what danger lay ahead of him.

Suddenly there was a small flash of light on his left, and he immediately averting his eyes towards it. It was a purple glow, similar in color to the power the girl was using to protect herself. Without hesitation, he dashed towards the glow. "It might be here," he thought, making his way around trees and over leaves.

A strong hand grabbed him by the sleeve of his shirt, throwing him towards the ground. "What the hell are you doing…?" came a harsh voice from the tall man standing over him. It was the young man with the dark curls, and they were hanging over furious brown eyes.

Bridge was stuck. He knew this man was involved with the girl, but in what way, he wasn't sure. All he knew is that this man looked as though he was going to kill him. "You head back to the castle, boy…"

The young boy shook his head, but did not move any more than that. He didn't want to get up, afraid the man would pull a quick one on him. "I don't want to go back there… they… they kicked me out."

"Kicked you out? For what…?" The man pulled back his darkened hair from his eyes, still staring down at the younger boy.

Bridge gazed around, trying to think of a quick response. "I had magic!"

"If you had magic and were within the castle grounds, you would be dead," the man grunted, beginning to walk away from the boy.

The younger guy let out a sigh or relief that he was not dead and quickly got to his face, watching the man wander away. "But, I… I want to know if you can help me find this girl," he rambled, finding himself chasing after the man. He could see the purple glow off in the distance, which was exactly where the man was headed.

The man said nothing, but continued his path through forest. Bridge scurried around a tree, avoiding low hanging branches and also the uprooted ones. Turning around a tree, the man suddenly vanished, and all that was left in Bridge's view was the purple glow.

Narrowing his eyes towards the glow, he was focused on getting to it, somehow knowing the girl was going to be the one responsible for it. He also kept his eye out for the ever persistent man who was trying to stop him from his quest.

Peeking through the bushes, he caught a sight of the source of the purple glow. It was the young girl, sitting in a small clearing between a few dying trees. She looked as though she was meditating, and the purple glow surrounded her in what looked like an orb. "Whoa…" he murmured quietly, kneeling down so she would not see him.

She had her eyes closed, anyway, and seemed to be concentrating hard of something. He scooted over a bit to try to get a better look, leaning on one of the dying trees. The tree, small and fragile, was not strong enough to hold against his weight.

It immediately went toppling over inches before her, disrupting her train of thought. Her eyes shot open and the orb disappeared. He was now stuck in her gaze, feeling that pound of pain in his heart.


	10. Chapter 9

**Author: **Skytate18

**Title: **By The Angel's Broken Wings

**Summary: **Long time ago, in a beautiful castle, prince Bridge keep having strange dreams. He thinks that they will bring only destruction, but nobody is gonna believe him……

* * *

_**Chapter Eight**_

She took a deep breath, her face turning red with anger. Yet, she said nothing and simply stared at him. "I am so sorry," he murmured, holding his hand over his heart. A flash fled through her eyes as she stood, brushing the dirt off her bottom.

Staring at the tree on the ground, she took another deep breath, then staring to the other dying tree. "I didn't mean to mess you up…" he apologized again, feeling the pain in his chest grow worse. He had obviously done something to upset the girl greatly, and she was punishing him in a way he couldn't determine.

Instead of rushing away like she normally did, she stepped before him as he picked himself up from the ground. Once he stood up straight, he was a little more than a foot and a half taller than her. She stared up at him with her beautiful black eyes, brushing the hairs from them. Silence over came him, and she still remained quiet.

"Go away," the man from earlier stated, coming from out of nowhere. He harshly shoved young Bridge back away from the girl, then leading the girl into the woods. "I told you to go back to the castle…"

The girl continued to gaze over her shoulder, keeping her eyes fixed on the boy. She remained quiet, as she had been since he saw her. She never spoke, except for that one time in his dreams, if that was even her. "I can't go back there. I need a place to stay."

"You're not going to find one with us," the man grunted, suddenly feeling the young girl tugging on the sleeve of his arm.

She bashfully lingering her lips near his ear, whispering something very calm into his ear. He gazed down at her with a look of surprise, then gazing to Bridge. "She knows a place where you can stay, though…" he stated while shaking his head, somehow disappointed with the girl.

He leaned down again after the girl's demands from tugging on his clothes, listening to her embarrassed whisper once more. "She also says that after we show you were to stay, she wants you to stop following us. And, I'll make sure you don't."

Bridge gulped, hoping that he didn't end up dead in all of this. He kept his eyes focused on the girl while they wandered out of the forest, but looked away every time the man looked back. "What's your names…?"

The girl looked back like she wanted to tell him, but instead kept her mouth shut. "Doesn't matter. You won't be seeing us again," the man stated harshly as they stepped out of the forest. Before them lay a well lit up village, so busy even at the early hours of the morning.

"There's an inn right over there…" the older man stated, pointing to a large wooden building some ways before them.

Bridge bit his lip, afraid to say what was on his mind. "I don't… have… any money," he murmured, resting his hands into his brown pants pockets. The girl gazed at him cautiously, though giving him a look of concern. "Thanks for your help, though…"

The older man began walking away, taking this as his invitation to leave. The only thing stopping him was the young girl clutching onto his sleeve. She whispered something again, then flashing the boy a grin that he had seen for the first time. "She says just go in there and ask for a woman named Tanya. Then tell her we sent you…"

With that, the two walked off back towards the forest, disappearing between the trees. Bridge followed them for a second, trying to catch where they were going. But they were far too quick for him, and vanish almost into thin air. "Tanya…" he murmured to himself, continuing to mutter it until he got to the inn.


End file.
